It will be Better if You Have A Lot of Activities
by shauntherabbit
Summary: Bagaimana cara menghilangkan kesepian yang juga mengakibatkan kebosanan? / OkiKagu. More warning inside! Thankies for reading. / Happy birthday, Sogo Okita!


**It will be Better if You Have A Lot of Activities**

 _._

 _Warning: Straight. OkiKagu. After 3 years!AU. Quick-typing ... maybe. OOC? Typo(s)? Quick pace? Lack of description and feels. Shigeshige alive btw._

 _Disclaimer_ : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki. Plot © Shaun the Rabbit.

.

Edo kembali memasuki musim semi setelah melewati 3 musim seperti biasa. Sudah 3 tahun pula Kagura bekerja di _Yorozuya_. Sudah banyak yang berubah darinya, ia semakin terlihat seperti wanita, rambut _vermillion_ -nya ia biarkan mengurai tetapi tetap mencepol kedua sisinya, tubuhnya pun berkembang menjadi tubuh impian para wanita, pakaiannya tidak selalu _cheongsam_ merah ditambah celana hitam atau merah lagi melainkan bervariasi contohnya _kimono_ putih yang dimodifikasi bagian atasnya dengan kancing _cheongsam_ dan bagian bawahnya bercorak sama dengan _yukata_ yang dikenakan Gintoki. Kesampingkan tentang penampilannya, bahkan ia telah mengalami apa yang manusia sebut dengan tamu bulanan

Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganggunya. Setelah ia pindah dari _Yorozuya_ , ia mulai merasakan nyeri di sekitar dadanya. Seperti ada cakar yang menancap dan ingin mengeluarkan jantungnya. Pertama kali ia merasakan sakit itu saat ia diminta untuk pindah. Gintoki mengatakan ia sudah menjadi wanita, tidak baik jika Kagura tetap tinggal di _Yorozuya_ bersamanya karena dapat menyebabkan gosip yang tidak-tidak. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menahan Kagura untuk berpisah dengan Gin-chan-nya.

Ia pikir mungkin itu karena secara tidak langsung ia diusir dari tempat yang selama 3 tahun ini ia sebut sebagai rumah. Kagura pun pindah ke kediaman Shimura dan tidur bersama Otae, kakak perempuan Shinpachi.

Kedua kalinya, saat _Yorozuya_ sedang tidak mendapat pekerjaan, Gintoki malah pergi, entah, mabuk atau berjudi, dan meninggalkan _Yorozuya_ kosong. Meninggalkan Kagura dan Sadaharu di sana. Oh ya, di saat seperti itu Shinpachi hanya membereskan ruang kerja _Yorozuya_ lalu kembali ke _dojo_ untuk mengajari anak-anak kecil melindungi diri mereka sendiri sebagai kerja sampingannya.

Pada akhirnya, Kagura membersihkan seluruh kamar sewaan itu untuk mengisi waktunya yang kosong. Sadaharu dengan setia tetap menemaninya.

Gadis Yato itu sudah kehilangan angka, perasaan itu sering sekali muncul. Saat Gin-chan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di mesin _panchiko_ atau membaca majalah _Shonen_ _JUMP_ dibandingkan bersenda gurau dengannya, saat Shinpachi sibuk bekerja sampingan atau pergi ke konser Otsuu. Ia tahu semua rutinitas rekan kerja dan bosnya tersebut, tapi, apakah rasa ini? Apakah ada musuh tembus pandang yang berusaha menyiksanya? _Anego_ bilang sepertinya itu rasa kesepian. Karena Gin-san adalah sosok pengganti ayah atau seperti kakak laki-lakinya Sama seperti Shin-chan yang mungkin sudah dianggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

Kesepian?

"Mungkin kau bisa mengisi waktumu dengan pergi ke taman atau berkunjung menemui temanmu?" Gadis kabaret itu mulai memberikan solusi untuk masalah gadis itu, "Mungkin juga ... Kau dapat mencari seorang kekasih."

Oh, semua hal itu sangat baik untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya ... Jalan-jalan dengan Sadaharu, mengunjungi Soyo-chan dan Nobume-chan, atau mencari kekasih!

Kekasih?

"EEEEH?!" gadis berumur 17 tahun itu hanya dapat memekik terkejut dengan solusi terakhir itu.

Tae tetap memberikan senyumnya, "Apakah kau sudah mengalami cinta pertamamu?" gadis yang lebih muda itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk berpacaran dengan ... siapapun!

"Apakah Gin-chan dapat dihi-" dan segera mendapat jawaban tidak dari kakak perempuan Shinpachi.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Anak gadis Umibozu itu serius mengikuti saran dari _Anego_ -nya. Keesokan harinya, setelah menghabiskan makan siang yang ia masak sendiri ia memutuskan berjalan mengitari Kabuki-cho dan mendapat tatapan yang tidak enak. Banyak laki-laki yang meliriknya namun Kagura sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Ada saja yang berani mengajaknya untuk minum-minum, tetapi, setelah ditolak laki-laki itu langsung kabur entah ke mana. Apakah Kagura memiliki wajah mengerikan ataukah Sadaharu akan memakannya ataukah Shinpachi dikira ayahnya? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini Shinpachi ikut menemani Kagura dan Sadaharu.

"Kebetulan kegiatan _dojo_ diliburkan hari ini dan persediaan makanan kita sudah habis. Jadi, ayo kita pergi belanja," ucap Shinpachi.

Kagura menatap orang yang ia sebut kakak itu. Ia bukanlah Shinpachi yang dulu. Kacamatanya masih menjadi bagian terbesar darinya, tapi, rambut hitamnya sudah memanjang. Pandangan matanya semakin lebih tajam, meski saat melihat Otsuu ia masih bertingkah seperti remaja konyol. Pakaian sehari-harinya bukanlah _hakama_ putih-biru, melainkan hakama putih-hitam atau putih-warna gelap lainnya. Permainan pedangnya sudah semakin mahir, ia sudah semakin kuat tentu saja, di sisi lain ia bahkan mampu memasak dan mengerjakan tugas rumah tangga dengan baik. Kagura tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Sebenarnya, Shinpachi Shimura bukanlah pemuda yang buruk untuk dijadikan kekasih.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Kagura-chan?" Pemuda berkacamata itu mulai risih dengan tatapan kedua iris mata yang berwarna biru tersebut.

"Aku hanya berpikir, apa yang menyebabkan Shinpachi ini belum memiliki kekasih."

"KAU JUGA BELUM PUNYA KEKASIH YA!" Kebiasaan _tsukomi_ -nya juga belum hilang. Kagura tertawa, ternyata Shinpachi yang dulu dan sekarang juga tidak banyak berubah.

Setibanya di pasar, Shinpachi ikut memilih sayur-mayur yang bagus, menawar harga barang, meski Kagura pada akhirnya berhasil menawarnya dengan tangannya.

"Bukankah telur ini lebih bagus?"

"Jangan bercanda, Patsuan!" Omel Kagura menggunakan nama panggilan kakaknya itu, "Tentunya telur yang ini yang lebih bagus!" ia mengangkat sebuah telur putih dengan bintik-bintik hijau.

"YANG JANGAN BERCANDA ITU KAU! MANA ADA TELUR AYAM SEPERTI ITU!" Shinpachi menunjuk telur yang Kagura ambil, "BAHKAN ITU SEPERTI TELUR Y*SHI!(1)"

Pedagang telur itu tertawa kecil, "Apakah kalian sepasang pengantin baru?"

Kedua pegawai _Yorozuya_ itu menatap si pedagang dengan tidak santai, "H-H-HAH! Te-tentu bukan!" anak bungsu keluarga Shimura itu menanggapinya dengan panik. Rekan kerja yang bisa dianggap adiknya itu hanya dapat diam karena terkejut. "Kagura-san, katakan sesuatu!"

"Ti-tidak mungkin aku menikah dengan _C_ - _boy_ sepertinya!" Jawab Kagura yang segera dibantah. Gadis Yato itu langsung menunduk menatap telur-telur yang telah mereka pilih.

Inikah yang dimaksudkan Gin-chan? Apakah seorang gadis yang berjalan dengan seorang pemuda dianggap sebagai pengantin baru? Apalagi kalau tinggal satu atap?

"Ohohoho, maafkan saya, habisnya kalian berdua sangat lucu. Belanja bahan makanan bersama san terlihat akrab. Saya pikir mungkin kalian berdua itu sepasang kekasih atau pengantin baru."

Uh.

Sedikit demi sedikit, gadis berumur 17 tahun itu mulai merasakan dunia nyata.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Hari xx bulan ini.

Kagura mengisi waktunya dengan menemui kedua sahabatnya. Di sinilah ia sekarang, di depan gerbang istana.

"BUKA GERBANGNYA!" Pekikan penjaga gerbang yang melengking tersebut bergema. Diikuti suara gerbang besar yang dibuka.

Gadis berpayung ungu itu menatap lurus pintu gerbang yang semakin besar celahnya. Mata birunya menemukan sahabatnya yang berada di balik gerbang, "Soyo-chan!" pekiknya girang. Ia pun disambut dengan pelukan hangat.

"Apa kabar, Kagura-chan! Lama tidak berjumpa!" ucap Soyo. Kagura sambil membalas pelukan Soyo, melirik gadis lain yang ditugaskan menjaga adik Shigeshige itu.

Gadis itu membalas tatapan Kagura, "Hai ..." sapa Nobume dengan datar. Kagura memberikan senyuman lebarnya, wakil kapten _Mimawarigumi_ itu berusaha membiarkan dirinya tersenyum lebih lepas.

"Hari ini," Ucap Soyo, "Nobume-san yang menentukan kita akan pergi ke mana. Karena sebulan yang lalu aku yang memilih tempat, dua bulan lalu Kagura-chan yang memilih tempat. Jadi, Nobume-san mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"MiDo." Jawabnya singkat. Kedua perempuan di depannya menatap satu sama lain kemudian tertawa.

"Sangat Nobume-san sekali!"

Tidak membuang waktu, mereka bertiga melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang bernama MiDo, _Mister_ _Doughnut_. Nobume Imai selalu menyukai donat. Andaikan ia bisa sarapan donat, makan siang donat, makan malam donat, hidupnya akan bahagia, mungkin.

Mereka memesan satu lusin donat per orang. Trio gadis sadis itu mendapatkan pandangan aneh, terkejut dari orang yang berada di sana, tapi, biarlah. Hari ini mereka harus bersenang-senang.

Topik yang dibicarakan adalah topik yang nyaris feminim. Nyaris. Dari drama yang ditonton, resep memasak, cara berakting yang baik, cara bertarung, cara menghilangkan bukti dari kejadian buruk. Mereka kembali mendapatkan tatapan apakah-mereka-normal dari orang yang duduk di sekitar mereka. Trio sadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya saking bahagia dengan acara mereka sendiri.

Mendadak Soyo memanggil Kagura. Pemilik nama mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapatkan pertanyaan, "Kau sudah berpikir untuk menikah?" tanya Soyo. Mata Kagura terbelalak lalu tersedak donat yang tengah ia kunyah, ia langsung memberikan isyarat untuk minta air minum dan langsung diberikan Soyo.

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Soyo-chan?!"

Si penanya tertawa kecil, "Kautahu, akhir-akhir ini mulai banyak surat lamaran yang datang. Katanya sudah waktunya untuk menikah ... (2)" ekspresinya berubah menjadi kecewa, "Nobume-san malah sudah cukup umur tapi belum menikah!" dengan santainya, ia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke perempuan yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Hei. Jangan membawaku ke dalam masalah itu, _Hime_ -sama." Nobume mengelak.

Soyo semakin lemas, "Aku belum mau menikah ... Aku bahkan belum mencoba untuk berpacaran." lirihnya. Nobume dan Kagura menatapnya iba.

"Soyo-chan, kau sudah mencoba berbicara dengan Shou-chan?" pertanyaan gadis _Yorozuya_ itu segera dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu ... Lagipula pernikahan antar bangsawan dapat mempermudah perdamaian dan meringankan tugas _Nii_ -sama."

Nobume tetap memasang wajah datar dan memakan donat ke 10, "Tidak ada salahnya kau membicarakan hal itu dengan Shigeshige-sama. Pastilah ia mau mengerti, bukan?" lalu, ia mengambil donat ke 11.

Soyo menatap kedua temannya, "Mungkin bisa dicoba ... Aku harap _Nii_ -chan mau mendengarku ..." wajahnya mulai santai, menunjukkan kelegaannya.

" _Yosh_ , karena itu kau harus makan yang banyak! Makanan adalah sumber kebahagiaan para perempuan yang bersedih!" Gadis dengan rambut _vermillion_ itu langsung menyumpalkan donat coklat ke dalam mulut kawannya.

Lalu, mereka tertawa bersama.

Tapi, setelah semua itu berakhir, Kagura kembali bertanya-tanya. Apakah ia memiliki orang yang ia sukai? Akankah dia mengalami cerita cinta picisan yang selalu ia tonton di televisi? Kagura penasaran dengan hal itu ... Memiliki orang yang disukai.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Dari semua hari di bulan itu, datanglah hari di mana semua orang yang akan ia datangi sibuk. Bahan makanan sudah dibeli. Soyo-chan sedang sibuk membantu _Shogun._ Nobume-chan pergi bersama kaptennya untuk menjalankan misi. Pilihannya hanyalah jalan-jalan di taman. Ia biarkan Sadaharu berlari mengejar kupu-kupu atau _Madao_ yang lewat. Gadis dengan cepol itu memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman yang tidak mendapatkan sinar matahari.

Ia menerawang jauh.

Ia belum pernah mencoba saran Tae untuk mencari kekasih, tapi, memangnya jika ia sudah mendapatkan kekasih, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memperkenalkannya pada _Anego_ -nya, Shinpachi, dan Gin-chan? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang yang berpacaran? Jalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan? Lalu, dapat menikah? Seperti Papi dan Maminya? Lalu, punya anak?

Lamunannya segera diinterupsi ketika mendengar suara gemerisik dari pepohonan. Baru saja sadar, sebuah pedang melesat tepat di sisi kanannya.

"SIAPA DI SANA?!" Kagura langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah bayangan turun dari atas pohon dan menampilkan sosok yang sudah lama ia kenal. "Sadis sialan ..."

"Ah, maaf. Tanganku licin tadi." Kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ itu segera berjalan mendekati pedangnya yang tertancap di tanah taman, "Kau tidak berniat membalasnya, _China_ _musume_?" Sogo Okita memberikan senyuman sadisnya kepada Kagura.

"KAULAKUKAN ITU DENGAN SENGAJA, BOCAH SIALAN!" Gadis itu segera melayangkan tendangannya dan si target dengan cepat menghindar.

"Kau harus ingat, aku sudah berumur 21 tahun. Aku bukanlah seorang bocah di bawah umur." Okita segera mengayunkan pedangnya hanya untuk ditangkis oleh payung ungu besar lawannya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Di mataku kau tetaplah bocah!" Selagi menahan pedang tersebut, gadis _Yorozuya_ itu mengarahkan lututnya ke perut Okita. Tepat sasaran pastinya.

Okita memegangi perutnya kesakitan, "Sampai jumpa, bodoh!" Kagura sudah mengayunkan payungnya untuk memukul Okita tetapi sekali lagi sasarannya hilang.

"Kauyakin bisa mengalahkanku secepat itu?" Kagura menelan ludahnya saat merasakan pedang tajam itu sudah siap untuk mengiris lehernya. Tangan Okita berada di pundak kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanan yang memegang pedang sudah melingkari leher gadis di depannya.

"Heh," gadis kelahiran November itu tertawa, "kau tidak mau mengakui bahwa kita seimbang? Aku berhasil melukaimu begitu pula kau berhasil menyudutkanku." genggaman pada pundaknya melonggar.

" _China_. Mengapa kau tidak menyerah saja padaku?" Pemuda berumur 21 tahun itu menurunkan pedangnya dan menyarungkannya kembali.

Kagura segera memutar posisinya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, "Siapa yang mau menyerah pada Pangeran Sadis sepertimu?!" gadis itu mendengus, "Sebaiknya juga kita menghentikan semua ini. Seperti yang kaukatakan di awal pertarungan. Kau bukanlah bocah lagi." kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya dan mengelus Sadaharu yang baru saja kembali kepadanya.

"Yah, kau sama sekali tidak salah dengan pernyataan itu," Ucap Okita datar, "tapi, patroli sangat membosankan." ia membiarkan dirinya duduk.

"JADI KAU MENYERANGKU HANYA KARENA BOSAN?! SADIS SIALAN!" Kagura segera mengeluarkan makanan anjing dan melemparkannya ke wajah pemuda itu. Sadaharu dengan lahapnya langsung memakannya. Gadis itu kembali duduk dengan santai. Ia menghela napas, "Mayo akan memaksamu untuk _seppuku_ jika ia tahu apa yang kaulakukan, Bodoh." katanya tanpa menoleh ke lawan bicaranya dan membuka sebungkus sakonbu.

Pemuda itu berhasil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari mulut Sadaharu, " _China_ ... Beraninya kau!" geramnya, lalu mengambil sapu tangan untuk menyeka darah yang keluar dari kepalanya, "Ah ya, kau benar, dia akan memaksaku untuk _seppuku_." Okita berkomentar singkat lalu dengan santai bersandar malas di bangku taman.

Kemudian mereka berdua hening, menikmati suasana taman yang tenang. Untuk Kagura, menikmati cemilan kesukaannya. Setelah menghabiskan sebungkus _sukonbu_ , Kagura menoleh sedikit. Sudah berapa lama mereka menjadi saingan? Ah, dari awal mereka bertemu, mereka selalu saja bertengkar. Mereka pertama kali bertemu saat Kagura berumur 14 tahun, sedangkan Okita 18 tahun. Pemuda yang paling muda di _Shinsengumi_ dan telah menjabat menjadi kapten divisi satu, tapi, tetaplah ia masih bersikap seperti bocah! Penampilannya yang sekarang ... Tidak ada yang berubah. Rambut coklat pasirnya, mata merahnya, tampang polosnya yang menutupi kesadisannya. Ia tidak begitu jelek, bahkan dapat dikatakan tampan?

Eh?

EH?!

APA YANG KAUPIKIRKAN, KAGURA! DIA INI SI PANGERAN SADIS DARI PLANET SADIS! SI SADIS!

Gadis itu segera berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Dari semua laki-laki yang ia kenal, Sogo Okita adalah orang yang paling terakhir yang dapat dijadikan kekasih.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali patroli. Kau tidak tahu kapan kau bertemu Mayo." Kagura membuka payung ungunya, menutup matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku. Hangatnya cahaya matahari dan angin yang berhembus semakin meningkatkan keinginan orang-orang untuk tidur.

Okita menatap gadis itu, "Oi," kelopak mata yang tertutup tersebut terbuka kembali dan menunjukkan manik biru yang ia sembunyikan, Okita tetap melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "dengan kata lain, kau tidak ingin aku melakukan _seppuku_?" Kagura memproses sesuatu yang berada di depan matanya tersebut. Yang ia tangkap malah sepasang mata berwarna merah gelap yang tepat berada di depan matanya.

Gadis itu segera bergeser ke sebelah kirinya, "A-a-apa yang kaulakukan, Sadis Sialan?! Aku tidak peduli kalau kau _seppuku_! Lagi pula jika kau tidak ada, hidupku akan lebih tenang!" tapi, ia tidak berhasil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, "Sialsialsial. Gara-gara pikiran tadi!" umpat gadis itu dalam hati.

Okita menatapnya terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu dari ... _China_. Semua gadis yang ia pernah temui bersaha untuk mendekatinya, bukan menjauhinya.

" _China_ ..." Pemuda _Shinsengumi_ itu meletakan tangannya pada sisi wajah Kagura. Menatapnya dengan serius. Mata biru bertemu dengan mata merah darah. Dadanya sesak, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, Kagura benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, wajahnya memanas, ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih sehingga refleksnya pun bekerja dan dilanjutkan dengan rintihan dari adik Okita Mitsuba itu.

"AWWWWW! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN, SIALAN?!"

"ITU KATA-KATAKU! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN, SADIS?!"

Okita memegangi dahinya yang nyeri karena sundulan kepala gadis di hadapannya. Muka Kagura tentu sekarang semerah _qipao_ yang ia kenakan, gadis itu masih mengumpat menyalahkan dirinya yang berniat mencari kekasih, menyalahkan hormonnya, menyalahkan Okita yang tidak jelek juga.

"Sa-Sadaharu! Ayo kita pulang!" Suaranya bergetar. Sebelum Kagura dapat naik ke atas punggung Sadaharu, sebuah tangan menahannya untuk pergi. Kagura mulai panik, ia tidak berharap hal ini akan terjadi, "Lepaskan, Sadis! Aku mau pulang!"

Okita tetap menahan tangan gadis itu, "Tidak sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku," suaramya berubah menjadi serius. Kagura tidak bisa menjaga detak jantungnya agar normal, dia benci perasaan ini ... Apa ini merupakan hal yang sama seperti di drama? Ketika seorang laki-laki menggenggam erat tangan perempuan? "kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Apa?! Aku tidak melihatmu!"

"Jangan bercanda, _China_. Aku tahu kau menatapku tadi, sebelum kau mencemaskanku seppuku."

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MENATAPMU! AKU TIDAK MENCEMASKANMU, SADIS SIALAN! SEKARANG LEPASKAN TANGANKU!"

Okita mendengus. Ia melepaskan tangan gadis itu, melihat Kagura mulai tenang, "Baiklah, aku melepaskan tanganmu," ucapnya dengan senyum sadisnya, "etapi, aku tidak melepaskanmu." kedua tangannya segera bergerak dan memeluk Kagura.

Kagura kehilangan kata-kata dengan tindakan tiba-tiba rivalnya itu, sebenarnya ia bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah, tapi, ke mana kekuatannya?! Ia melirik ke kanan kirinya lalu memanggil peliharaannya,, "SADAHARU! BANTU AKU MEMBUNUH SADIS SIALAN INI!" Sadaharu hanya diam menatap majikannya disandera polisi Shinsengumi itu. Ia menguap, lalu, tidur.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Heh, sepertinya ia lebih memilih untuk bekerja sama denganku," ia tetap mengeratkan pelukannya lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak si gadis, cukup membuat Kagura merinding, "kaupikir aku tidak tahu kau menatapku, lalu, kau memegangi kepalamu seakan melakukan kesalahan terbesar," adik Kamui itu diam, tidak dapat melawan yang dikatakan pemuda sadis itu, "Kagura." bisik Okita di telinganya.

Panik. Malu. Jantungnya masih berdetak tidak karuan, Kagura harus keluar dari situ, tanpa pikir panjang, ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membanting pemuda itu. Okita merintih kesakitan lagi. Gadis itu benar-benar ...

"Hahaha, kau sudah jatuh dalam pesonaku. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, _China_." Hati Kagura sempat mencelos, pemuda itu kembali memanggil nama panggilannya, bukan namanya.

Kagura menggeram pelan, "Aku juga bosan," mulai Kagura, "kata Anego, aku bisa membunuh rasa itu dengan mencari kekasih. Jadi, aku menatap semua laki-laki di sekitarku, bukan hanya kau, Sadis. Jangan percaya diri dulu!" ia akhirnya memberikan jawaban

Okita hanya menatapnya datar. Lalu, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman penuh arti, "Jadi, kau menganggapku salah satu kandidat kekasihmu?" pemuda berambut pasir itu berdiri dan mendekati Kagura, "Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanmu dan kau bisa menghilangkan gadis-gadis yang mengejarku. Hubungan yang saling menguntungkan, bukan begitu?" senyum polosnya benar-benar menipu.

Wajah Kagura masih merah padam, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan sisi Sogo Okita yang ini. Mungkin ... MUNGKIN, yang ia katakan benar, menjadi kekasihnya tidak akan membuat ia kesepian dan bosan. Mungkin. Kagura akan membawanya ke _Yorozuya_ dan Tae, bukan sebagai klien, bukan sebagai polisi yang menangkapnya, tetapi, sebagai kekasihnya.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

(1) Yoshi: naga di Mario bros(?) /sok tahu/

(2) 17 tahun sudah menikah: Wah, berhubung tidak tahu bagaimana kebudayaan Jepang saat masa Edo ... Itu ... Ng, kebiasaan saat Kekaisaran Tiongkok. Hahaha. /dibuang.

.

A/N: Yah, ini fic kedua di fandom ini. Kebetulan sedang kencang-kencangnya ide untuk OkiKagu tercinta. Abaikan hal-hal implisit, saya memang lumayan senang (Gintoki/Shinpachi) x Kagura. Meski hubungan platonik saya juga suka. Maafkan cerita gaje ini.

Sekali lagi, berkat Aeneid (nama _author_ ) saya mendapatkan ide tentang Kagura harus pindah dari _Yorozuya_.

 _Thankies for reading and give me some advice!_

 _Have a nice day!_

Shaun.

 _P_. _S_ : _Otanjobi_ _omedeto_ , Okita Sogo-kun! ㈳6


End file.
